


Stable.

by patchesc137



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horses, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesc137/pseuds/patchesc137
Summary: Reader breeds incredible horses on Beorn's estate. The Company is run into their home by the skinchanger, and requests some of her horses to go on with them on their journey. She agrees if, and only if, she can go with them; to take care of her steeds.On the way, she has to teach Bilbo to ride a full grown horse. Feelings ensue.





	Stable.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring this fandom back 2k19.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (ps i take requests @patches-c137 on tumblr oxo )

Beorn had a tendency to scare people. He didn’t necessarily have the fundamental human thought process when he was in his other form. But to be fair, the home they shared was supposed to be far from other living, talking things. Only rabbits and the like sauntered around the area. You were used to it. You had spent enough time around your friend to get him used to your scent. Often times you could hold up your hand, and he would stop in front of you, only to transform back into his human self. You two met long ago on your travels. His barn had been perfect for raising horses, and he needed an extra hand around the place. You’ve been there ever since.

It’s daylight, still, when the band of dwarves huddle into the stable. They close the door, missing Beorn’s snout and teeth by an inch. They immediately barricade the door and begin to shout in triumph, until you clear your throat, causing them all to start.

“If you broke my friend’s nose, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” you’re joking. Mostly. Of course you didn’t want to see Beorn hurt, but you were also quite curious about the short men who have wandered, rather aggressively, into your breeding grounds. Your hand caresses the nose of one of your prized stallions, assuring him silently that he wouldn’t be harmed by the newcomers. You give a smile, despite their disheveled looks. “Smart to run from him, though. At least in that form,”

Beorn joins the party shortly after with a very red nose crinkled in annoyance. You know he doesn’t have the greatest fondness for dwarves, so when they asked to take a few of the horses for personal gain, he was hesitant to say yes. The good news for them was that they were yours, and therefore it was your choice whether any steed would leave this stable.

You were a fairly nice human. Polite, if nothing else, unless you had to be otherwise. And you knew Gandalf, if only a bit. He’s rarely, if ever, travelled through these parts, but you’ve heard stories. Legends. You couldn’t really imagine any scenario where you said no, but you knew that you couldn’t just let your horses go. So you came to a decision.

“I will allow you all of my horses, as long as you allow me to come with you,” There were immediate protests. They couldn’t have a woman- _a human_\- on their journey. It was too dangerous. You shush them with a stoney stare. “There is more to me than my appearance, I assure you. And I believe I’m entitled to keep an eye on my prized ponies,”

They all look at each other for an answer, but it’s none of the dwarves who speak up. Instead, it’s the hobbit you would come to know as Bilbo, who calls over the commotion. “I don’t see why she couldn’t come,” he chides, appalled at their rudeness. “The horses will listen to her better than any of us, if nothing else,”

You try to give him a nod of thanks, but he steps back behind the company so you couldn’t see him.

They seem skeptical, first looking to their leader, Thorin, and then up to the great wizard Gandalf, who exchanges a knowing glance with you before he concludes that he trusts in you and your abilities. It was settled, then, despite skeptical looks and cautious agreeance. Rather excited, you allowed them to stay there for the night, and served them breakfast in the morning, your big friend looming over them, pouring them milk to go along with their bread and honey. He retells of how the Orcs killed his entire race, and you stand beside him once he settles, placing a comforting hand on his back. Once the dwarves were ready to leave, you got out a tattered bag and started to pack up for the journey.

“Are you sure about this?” Beorn pulls you away once you’ve tied everything off and hauled the bag over your shoulder. You have to look way, way up, but you give him an assuring gaze, reaching up on your tiptoes to pat him on the shoulder.

“I am. You know I’ve been dying to get out of here,” Beorn raises a brow, and you laugh to yourself. “You know what I mean. I’ll go on an adventure, and then I’ll be back,” You beam, but he still looks unsure. “I promise,” you add, patting him once more before turning on your heel to go back to the stable.

In the stables, you give out your horses. There are twice as many men as there are steeds, but they seem fine with sharing, as long as they could get farther across the lands. Gandalf requires his own horse, which means you would have to share, as well. Not that you minded too much. Perhaps you could get to know some of your fellow company, now that you were a part of it.

“Would you like to ride with me?” you beam down at the hobbit, who turns to you as if you were talking to someone else.

“Me? Oh. No, no,” he waves his hands. “That’s quite alright. I’ll ride with-” he glances around, pointing at Ori, who hops on with Bofur. “I mean, I’ll ride with-” Kili effortlessly climbs up behind Fili. Bilbo deflates a bit, but then seems to remember his manners, clearing his throat and giving a small smile. “Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you,”

Delighted, you wait for Bilbo to climb up onto your horse, Margo. When he hesitates to do so, you glance down at him expectantly. After a moment of staring, his cheeks grow a bit hot.

“After you,” he offers.

You think you know what’s happening, but you all but jump up onto your trusty steed, hair blowing in the light breeze as you look back down at the hobbit. His brows are raised. Mouth slightly agape. Still, he does not move to get up.

“Do you need assistance?” you question, trying not to smile. 

He shakes his head at first, but seems to reconsider. “I’ve never ridden a… _full grown_ horse before,” Bilbo holds out his hands in a shrug, before clearing his throat once more. He seems to do that when he’s nervous, you realize.

Again, you hide a grin. “I had no idea,” you hold down your arm for him to take. Reluctantly, he grasps onto it. Before he is fully prepared, you pull him up in one swift sweep. Bilbo would yelp, holding tightly onto your waist so he would not fall off, until he felt your body moving with the full force of your laughter. 

Bilbo is quite unimpressed as he lets go, fixing the crinkles in his vest. “Might I request you be more careful when you help me up, next time?” his voice is merely irritated. Your smile remains, though you nod when you look back at him.

“My apologies, Master Baggins,” your smile turns friendly as your hands grasp the reigns, taking off behind the band of dwarves. At the jolt, his hands land at your waist again, and his face grows even redder. “Perhaps I can show you how to do it yourself, _next time_,”

He gives a curt and official nod, loosening his grip, but not letting go. “Yes, perhaps you can,”

Next time is not long after your first meeting. You’ve gotten through many awful things together, but it is now that you are able to rest. The journey is everything you hoped for. As much as you love Beorn and that quaint home he lives in, there seemed to be much more for you out in the world. Including new friends, and… well, whatever Bilbo Baggins was turning out to be.

His first ride hadn’t gone so bad, when he stopped panicking. Actually, it seemed like he was a natural. Gandalf mumbled something about his family (one hobbit being big enough to supportively ride a full grown horse; one hobbit, his mother, an adventurous woman) and you knew that, just like you, there is more to Bilbo than meets the eye.

“You’re wonderful,” you exclaim as he trots around the grounds, Margo seeming to like the attention just as much as the hobbit did.

“I _am_ getting the hang of it, aren’t I?” he calls rather proudly, taking the steed in a wide circle before galloping back over to you. Bilbo sighs, and you expect him to get down- having enough excitement for one day. Instead, he stares down at you for a moment, before a hand reaches down for your own. Surprised, you hesitated long enough for Bilbo to second guess himself. “If you’d rather I dismount, I could-”

“No!” You take his hand and climb up, sitting behind him comfortably. “No, I just… I wasn’t expecting you to offer, that’s all,”

Bilbo tilts his head from side to side, deciding that was a fair point to make. “Well- I just thought we deserved a nice ride at sunset,” _Together?_ you thought. But he never said it aloud. “After everything we’ve been through, you know,”

“Yes,” you chuckle, wrapping your arms around his waist to get yourself settled. If you could see his features, you would know that his skin had gone as red as a strawberry in blooming season. The smile was apparent in your voice. “Yes, I agree,”

“Good. Now-” he pulls the reins, patting your horse on the neck before letting loose. “On our way, Margo,”

She takes off without a hitch, faster than Bilbo expected, you’re sure, but with very little noise, he takes control of the animal, slowing her to a trot. There weren’t many places you could go, but Bilbo took you as far as he could, far enough to feel the wind in your hair, to hold his waist for longer than you would have dreamed. You ask him of his mother, and he tells you of her- Belladonna Took, a courageous and mischievous woman. You laugh, listening to him. He speaks of his home, the Shire. A place that sounds perfect in every way. He invites you to visit, if you both shall get out of this alive.

The conversation between you is natural, as if you’ve known each other for years, and you’re grateful for it. Without much notice, your arms tighten around his middle. Just enough for Bilbo to lean back that much more against you. Small gestures, but you both think you know there is something more going on than just riding lessons. However, neither of you seemed to want to say it directly. Bilbo was too polite, and you were too shy. You hoped your feelings could go without saying, for now. After all, there were a few things the company, including you and Bilbo, still needed to do; to focus on.

Bilbo stops the horse when the sky turns to red and orange, though neither of you dismount. Instead, you look out at the earth, the sky, the land. It’s beautiful. There was no better word to describe it than this. It’s something you’ve seen a million times from the steps of your home, but now- close to Bilbo, arms wrapped around him, the curls of his hair glowing gold just at the bottom of your vision… it was brand new.

You leaned your chin on his shoulder, hoping it was alright if you did. He moves only his eyes down to you, making sure this was real; that it was happening. Was he nervous? He clears his throat.

“That _is_ a sight,” he tries to fill the silence. You can’t decide if he’s talking about the sunset or you.


End file.
